


Blush

by Autistic_council_spectre



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Face Slapping, Mild Praise Kink, Nonbinary Character, Other, Zan is a shy masochistic leave them alone, also kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: Sometimes you just wanna get affectionately smacked around by your boytoy and that's life





	Blush

It had been about two weeks ago when the words had up and slipped out without them registering it properly. At least, not until afterwards when they had Garrus tucked up under their chin and they were tracing idle patterns everywhere they could reach. "How would you want me to hit you?" 

His voice was so calm, betraying absolutely nothing but they still froze as their brain scrambled for when the fuck they had asked that. It pleasantly informed them that they had moaned it out without thinking, their stupid lizard brain making connections and pleas it had no right to. 

"Hey! Hey, hey hey get back here-" They hissed entirely non threateningly as an escape attempt was made, shoving Garrus out of his spot on their collarbone and swatting at his grabbing hands. A moment was needed out of the bed and away from contact to die inside just a little and try to quell the blush that was quickly travelling from their cheeks to their chest. 

He chirped at them all soft and soothing once it became apparent they weren't planning on fleeing the room and hiding in the nearest closet away from their feelings. Again. Feelings were evil little assholes especially after... everything. The majority of the time it was easier to take bottle them up and shove them onto the nearest shelf where they could be easily labelled and then ignored. 

"Not." Their voice crackled and they hissed again, dragging their hands down their face before trying again. "Not like hit-hit. If if I wanted you to punch me I'd just spar you with. Or uh or I dunno Ash. She's scrappy." Managed to put them on their ass right quick the first time they sparred together, Zander hardly even understanding how in the fuck they just ended up on the ground when they were just standing a second ago. 

The bed creaked a little as Garrus readjusted, a buzzing hum coming from him a moment later. ("You know you sound like a a fuckin. A fuckin cicada sometimes. But like y'know. Cuter." "What's a cicada?" "God I wish that was me.") "Soo you want me to. Slap you it sounds like?" 

The blush returned with a vengeance and it took all their willpower to not anxiously pick at the still healing glowing scars. "Well when you, when you say it out loud. Sounds a lil terrible but uh. yes." 

The creaking was louder and a moment later they were tentatively wrapped up in his arms. "No, no terrible is you stealing all my fucking blankets. And those shorts." The shorts in question were ones that said "criminal of the state" on the ass and Zander frequently informed him he had absolutely no taste. "We can certainly try this out. And I'm proud of you." 

He smooched the top of their head as they slowly tried to curl into a ball and make flustered noises. "I am very proud of you, I know how difficult it is for you to ask for anything."

\--

Boytoy <3: Is this something like punishment?

Varren: nah dude 'm just a masochistic fuck lol dw im not like. repentin for the cerberus shit via u

Boytoy <3: Closer to foreplay then or its own isolated thing?

Varren: purrrobably its own thing ?? i mean. 

Varren: if it ends up in boner town where u reign as mayor im not objectin cuz nice But i feel like itd just be like uhh nice

Boytoy <3: How dare you make me read the phrase "boner town" with my own two spirit given eyes?

Varren: whatcha gonna do boyo???? FUCK u gonna do :3c

Boytoy <3: Change the Netflix password

Varren: >:v !!!!!!! b i t c h

Boytoy <3: <3 <3 

\--

So that was how they ended up on Zander's bed, Garrus sitting cross legged and them with one leg tucked up against them and the other plopped into his lap. They were nervous, the excited tingly nervous where they equal parts wanted to rush in and also jump out the nearest window. Garrus was doing his best to pretend that he was unreadable but they knew far better. He was just as nervous about this whole thing as they were. 

It only mildly startled them when his hands cupped their cheeks and they were reminded once more that he was so. So much bigger than them. Jesus. 

He just held them for a moment, stroking over their cheek bones and the glowing red marks cutting across one. "I know I've already said this but I am so proud and so pleased that you asked me for something you wanted." They were going to snark something at him to defuse the flustered feeling in their gut when quick as he drew his gun his right hand pulled back and cracked down on their cheek. 

They were deeply grateful for his other hand holding them steady or they might have jumped right out of their skin. As it was they tensed and stopped breathing for just a moment. 

"Shepard." His voice was so low and soft. "Hey look at me if you can okay?" He did not say eye contact just look so they looked and oh. He was looking at them with such tender concern they thought they were going to melt and never reform. "How you feeling?" 

Their voice plotted a rebellion for just a moment before they could respond. "M uh. Good. 'S really good. Stings a lil?" A lil cough to clear their throat and a few sharp blinks. "Kinda uhh wanna cry but not in a bad bad way. ...Again?" 

He smiled that shark tooth grin, gods kill them they had a thing for a razor smile, and slapped them again in the lull of them getting distracted.

That time they could feel he meant it. It was a sharp starburst of pain before the heat started to settle it's way in. Slowly they felt themselves start to relax and melt into it. 

He stroked their cheek for just a second, all kinds of relentless affection poured into that single touch that made them shiver, before hitting them again. 

They didn't make noises, not hardly ever but they let out a shaky breath tinged with an almost whine. "Shit. Shit. One more? Please?" The plea was hardly out of their mouth before he brought his hand down again and that absolutely shattered them. 

Everything was all sweet heat and sharp pain in their face and they knew they were flushed but it felt so good. A hand tilted their head back and that's what made them realize their eyes had been closed tight. It took a moment of blinking for the tears to clear away and ah there was Garrus. 

His neck was a bright blue and his mandibles had gone lax at some point. Of course it made the most logical sense in that instant to clumsily dart forwards and press a kiss to his neck. "Ah! Hello, so I uh- I take it I did not break you- Shit!" They bit down hard enough to definitely leave a mark, sucking on the sensitive flesh to ensure it before flopping the cheek he didn't hit on his chest. 

"Mmmmm..was good." They could feel him blushing even more as he stroked their hair. "Didn't break me. Feel nice." It wasn't quite properly that floaty place they enjoyed and also enjoyed putting Garrus in but fuck it was good. 

"Well in that case, if you're done gnawing on my neck we should probably ice that." They grumbled a bit to being scootched but allowed themselves to be scooped up like a lazy cat. "You shouldn't bruise but I'm slightly certain Kaidan would kill me if I couldn't explain fast enough that I wasn't hurting you without your say so." 

They snorted as they head-butted into his chest. "Nahhhh Kaidan wouldn't, he knows too much about me. Servisius on the oother frond. Oh they would never. Never find your body."

Smiling hurt but they couldn't help it as he laughed. They didn't know what the hell they did to deserve a mate this understanding but they weren't gonna object.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just indulgence bc i can also mild projection yeet  
also don't take this as a how to kink bls irl you should talk much more even if ur already in a relationship


End file.
